


Turn It This Way

by SarahMarie



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahMarie/pseuds/SarahMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's merely a crystal, nothing more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn It This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble I wrote back in 2007. Posted as originally published.

Standard disclaimers apply. I own nothing Labyrinth related. Still trying to get my writing flowing the way that I like it to.

The silvery moon shines high in the sky. The two lovers sit quietly in each others arms, the gentle lapping of the water the only sound. She turns to look at her soul-mate, seeing her fate play out in his mismatched eyes. She smiles at him and he smiles back. Together they stand, still not breaking the serene near silence of the night. He takes her hand and leads her along the path, back towards the castle.

With a frustrated, discontented sigh, Sarah Williams sets the crystal back down and again wishes she had the courage to follow her dreams.


End file.
